


Множественные скрытые гематомы

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mostly hurt, Rape Recovery, Sort Of, Непонимание, благими намерениями..., мат
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Краткое содержание (от переводчика): в предыдущей части, во время миссии, на которой Рамлоу выступал в качестве наводчика, они с Баки оказались отрезаны от остальных. Рамлоу воспользовался этим, чтобы перехватить над ним контроль и, прежде чем сбежать, трахнул его и бросил в таком состоянии, сказав, что теперь он ему больше не нужен, и Стиву и остальным тоже не будет нужен. Баки ему верит, потому что не рассказывал Стиву и Сэму о ГТП. А теперь ничего уже не скроешь.Но дальше – больше. Стив читает отчёт врачей, согласно которому Баки вообще не понимает, что такое «секс по согласию» и будет подчиняться любому, кого считает своим командиром. Стив решает, что целый год они с Сэмом принуждали Баки в постели. И пытается это исправить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969661) by [asocialconstruct](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct). 



> Summary автора:  
> На заявку на ГТП: «Либо Стив переживает, что мог причинять Баки боль, мог мучить его, или же сам Баки не вполне понимает, что такое секс по согласию. Какой бы ни была причина, Стив залипает на идее, что им следует сделать перерыв, обдумать все, прийти в себя после встряски. И Баки немедленно соглашается, и вроде как все в порядке. Во всяком случае, Стив так думает».
> 
>  
> 
> Примечание автора: написано для ibroketuesday.

Точность

От переводчика: в этом фанфике автор по умолчанию утверждает, что когда Стив и Сэм нашли Баки, они уже были в отношениях и плавно и без вопросов приняли Баки третьим, но секса втроём в кадре не будет. Будет только много заботы и любви, иногда кривой и вывихнутой (да почти всегда). Я сам не сторонник конкретно такого тройничка, но в этой вещи Сэм не столько любовник и возлюбленный, сколько очень преданный друг им обоим. Хороший друг, способный вправить Стиву мозги на место, когда тот не видит и не понимает, как больно делает Баки.

 

Часть 1

Самое страшное не то, что Стив знает.

Самое страшное в том, что когда Стив осознает, что именно произошло, это происходит так быстро, что Баки практически слышит, как кликают части пазла, складываясь у него в голове, пока они летят домой. И как он мог ожидать, что Стив не поймёт, учитывая, в каком виде они нашли его, в каком виде Рамлоу оставил его, и та часть его, которая не дребезжит, как пустая погремушка, хотела бы истерически смеяться. Конечно же, Стив всё узнал бы. Но, самое худшее, что Стив знает теперь, и всё понял, и ему не всё равно.

*****

Они могли бы так лететь вместе домой впервые, в повисшей вокруг него напряжённой тишине, пока сам Баки смотрит на свои руки, не зная, что сказать. Только Натальи и Бартона нет с ними, они преследуют Рамлоу. Только Сэм нервничает и не пытается скрыть это, листая что-то на своём ай-поде слишком быстро, чтобы задержаться на чём-то. Так что тишина растягивается под рёв турбин, а рука Стива тяжёлым весом лежит на колене у Баки. Это мог бы быть любой их совместный полёт, с Роджерсом или с Рамлоу в соседнем с ним кресле. Ладонь на его колене тёплая и широкая, большой и указательный пальцы крепко сжимают мышцу, удерживая его на месте. 

*****

Роджерс и Сэм приглядывают за ним, когда он отправляется к врачам, держатся поблизости во время осмотра и мягко говорят с ним после этого. Никто не прикасается к нему без защитных латексных перчаток. 

Они не узнают от врачей ничего такого, чего бы уже не знали. Реакция, запрограммированная на ситуацию. Требуется особый допуск к дальнейшей полевой работе. Микроразрывы, вызванные пенетрацией, многочисленные скрытые гематомы. 

Роджерс пояснил, что только одна из гематом новая, потому что это им с Сэмом известно лучше, чем кому-либо другому.  
Он последовал вслед за Роджерсом обратно в его комнату, потому что никто не сказал ему не делать этого. И Роджерс отступил чуть в сторону от него, когда Баки оказался слишком близко. Эхо их шагов разносилось в пустых стеклянных и каменных коридорах, и Баки жалел, что с ними не было Сэма, но Стив отпустил Вилсона, кажется, почти сразу, как они покинули врачей. Роджерсу не нужны свидетели. И без того он не рад тому, что придётся сделать.

Тихая пустота апартаментов Роджерса всегда казалась уютной. Роджерс скинул ботинки, и Баки молча повторил за ним. Их отражение коротко промелькнуло в тёмных стёклах окна, прежде чем искусственный интеллект не изменил изображение на вид пейзажа: траву, тянущуюся к деревьям над ней. Но Баки успел поймать взгляд Роджерса в отражении на доли секунды, прежде чем оно сменилось фальшивым солнечным светом.

Роджерс положил для него сменную одежду и указал на душ, по прежнему не говоря ни слова, и Баки подчинился не высказанному приказу. От него всё ещё пахло потом, и спермой, и страхом, и руками Рамлоу, но последнее была бессильна смыть даже вода. У шампуня Роджерса был острый аромат цитруса. Прямой и честный, и этот запах на волосах Баки стал такой же ложью, как и всё остальное. 

Выданная одежда принадлежала самому Баки: комплект из фланелевых синих штанов и мягкой чёрной футболки, которую Вилсон отдал ему ещё тем первым утром. 

_Я не делаю оладьи для тех, кто приходит на завтрак в джинсах, сегодня суббота._

Боксеры, которые выбрал для него когда-то Вилсон, больше ни на что не годятся, чёрные с маленькими синими цветочками, они угодили в мусор. Остальные пары из того же набора, уютные и мягкие: синие с чёрными цветочками, розовые в чёрную клетку, серые с голубыми цветочками – остались в пустой комнате, которая номинально считается комнатой Баки, хотя он и спал в постелях Роджерса или Вилсона шесть ночей из семи в течение последних четырёх месяцев.

_…Это совершенно нормально – хотеть хорошо выглядеть, мужик. Сейчас для этого есть столько возможностей, выбирай, что тебе нравится…  
…Ты отлично выглядишь, Бак. Правда, отлично…  
…Господи, гляньте, так оно выглядит даже миленьким... _

Боксеры, которые оставил ему Роджерс, просто чёрные, без надписей, практичные. Ничего такого, на что кому-нибудь может захотеться смотреть.

Роджерс успел принять душ и переодеться, пока Баки одевался. Сходил для этого в раздевалку при гимнастическом зале, скорее всего, и вернулся обратно, судя по тому, что его золотистые волосы всё ещё мокрые. Прекрасный, как Баки никогда не было дано, он сидел на кровати.

На планшете у него в руках был открыт текст, который он сразу же закрыл, прежде чем Баки успел увидеть больше, чем пару фраз.

_− не способен выражать несогласие − искусственно навязанная ответная реакция на сексуальное принуждение – приучен беспрекословно подчиняться командирам −_

Баки сел рядом с ним на кровать, жажда прикоснуться была такой сильной, что причиняла боль. Она ныла у него в плечах, в его груди, за веками. Его шея, и горло, и бёдра горели огнём, как обожжённые. Обваренные. Глубоко внутри, как при передозировке облучения или ожоге раскалённым маслом, вот только кожа оставалась целой. Боль заставила его привалиться к Роджерсу, как будто все державшие его ниточки перерезали. 

Роджерс приобнял его одной рукой, и это чуть не сокрушило его, чуть не раздробило на те крошечные кусочки, те, которые он удерживал вместе весь этот год, но теперь они ускользали у него между пальцами. Он прильнул к Роджерсу, в поисках чего-то, возможности укрыться в нём, трусливо и омерзительно. Роджерс пах цитрусовым шампунем, чистым и резким и честным. Баки пах потом, страхом, и спермой, и руками Рамлоу. 

_…Тебе это нравится, родной?_

Роджерс положил ладонь сзади ему на шею, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, большим пальцем поглаживая щеку, и Баки повернулся, чтобы поцеловать его, потому что это было знакомо, и понятно, и безопасно. 

_…Боже, я скучал по тебе.  
…Боже, как же ты жалок. _

Рука Роджерса замерла, потом отдёрнулась. Роджерс отстранился, отодвигаясь в сторону, потому что он знал. 

− Баки, я не уверен… Не думаю, что сейчас это хорошая идея. 

Баки дёрнулся назад, как от ожога, моргнул и сглотнул, чтобы избежать знающих рук Роджерса.

_…Просто неебически жалок._

Роджерс отодвинулся от него ещё дальше, медленно, давая предугадать своё движение, чтобы не испугать Asset. 

– Я просто подумал, что, возможно, нам стоит, ну, ты знаешь, немного притормозить. Ты не… ты не должен чувствовать, что обязан делать это, - сказал Роджерс, его руки напряжённо замерли на его собственных коленях так, чтобы Баки не мог до них дотянуться.

_…Отвратителен, кто теперь захочет его после всего этого?_

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Роджерс.

_… Заткнись уже на хуй._

– Хочешь поговорить об этом?

– Я… – начал Баки и не смог продолжать. – Ты прав, – сказал он, усилием протолкнув слова сквозь спазм в горле.

– Ты можешь… – рука Роджерса шевельнулась, но так и осталась лежать у него на коленях. – Твоя комната всё там же, если ты хочешь остаться один. Нам не обязательно делать это. Ты не должен… – Роджерс замолчал. Ему нечего было больше сказать. Роджерс всегда был добрее, чем стоило. 

У него в груди что-то задрожало, отрывисто и рвано (обдирающе).

Стук сердца. Стук его собственного сердца. Так ощущался стук его сердца, когда Роджерс смотрел на него, когда Рамлоу касался его (руками).

Роджерс молчал, когда Барнс поднялся, и это было равносильно приказу уйти в исполнении Роджерса (от Роджерса), и он принял его с благодарностью.

***

Комната – _камера временного содержания_ – была такой же пустой, как и когда его впервые поместили туда уже почти год назад. Узкая кровать, жёсткий матрас, шкаф с формой, одежда для бега. Самое необходимое. И то, что добавили Роджерс и Вилсон. Его одежда жила здесь, сам он не жил. 

Ему не спалось, но он и не привык к подобному. Ему уже никогда не сойти за нормального человека, и теперь, когда Роджерс знает об этом, не имело смысла даже пытаться. Часы покоя были и так похожи на сон, только без звуков дыхания команды или куратора или неизменного напряжения многочасового дежурства, способных прервать эту медативную неподвижность.

Глотать было больно. Кожа вокруг глаз горячо зудела. 

Он потянулся в пять, оделся и размялся после пяти, поел в десять минут седьмого. Точный, как часы, в маленькой пустой комнате, потому что он всегда был таким, других вариантов у него не было.

В дверь постучали ровно в семь, и за ней стоял Роджерс в одежде для бега, потому что как же ещё? Вилсон стоял рядом с ним, некомфортно переминаясь с пятки на носок, несмотря на улыбку на лице. Они были готовы к непредсказуемым выходкам, к напряжению или вспыльчивости. Барнс отступил в сторону, чтобы дать им пройти, потому что невысказанный приказ точно такой же приказ.

Они болтали между собой, не обращаясь к нему, пустое ничто наполняло комнату, пока он переодевался и натягивал рубашку. Сменил легинсы, в которых отжимался и делал растяжки, на спортивную одежду для бега. Он мог чувствовать их взгляды своей спиной, когда раздевался, но в маленькой комнате всё равно было некуда спрятаться, как не было ни одной части его тела, которую они не могли рассмотреть и препарировать.

_Как ты думаешь, почему у этого столько шрамов вокруг места крепления руки, если в других местах рубцы не образуются? Не знаю. Возможно, делалось прижигание? Ну, есть только один способ это выяснить._

Бежать – это просто. Прохладный влажный воздух над сыроватой землёй, самое начало оттепели, когда холодный воздух становится тяжёлым и очень чистым. Роджерс и Барнс обогнали Вилсона и тренирующиеся команды, и Роджерс так и не сказал ни слова, пока они не остановились над выдохшимся Вилсоном, который улыбался и ругался на них. Роджерс шутил с ним в ответ и смотрел только на Вилсона, старательно сохраняя дистанцию между собой и Барнсом. 

Они вернулись обратно в пустую маленькую комнату, и Барнс следовал за ними, потому что никто не запретил ему этого. Открыл перед ними дверь, но Вилсон и Роджерс отступили прочь. Сказали что-то насчёт встреч и пошли прочь. 

Роджерс остановился через несколько шагов, обернулся. Вилсон тоже остановился, наблюдая, и остался там, где стоял, когда Роджерс вернулся обратно к Барнсу, все ещё ждущему возле двери, глядя им вслед, но не встречаясь глазами ни с кем из них.

Роджерс подошёл ближе, чем был к нему с момента их возвращения на самолёте, наклонил голову, чтобы заглянуть Барнсу в лицо. Протянул руку и сжал его локоть, Asset остался неподвижен.

− Бак, ты… ты же знаешь, ты мог сказать мне, верно? – произнёс Роджерс едва слышно, так тихо, что Вилсон, наверняка, не мог их слышать. – Я бы не попросил тебя… Я бы не попросил тебя, если бы знал.

Барнс зажато кивнул, не поднимая взгляда, потому что смотреть в глаза означало бросать вызов, неподчинение – это провокация, и у него за спиной было семьдесят лет, чтобы выучить, что хотеть чего-то бесполезно, это никого не остановит. Роджерс всё равно узнал бы рано или поздно, и было наивно скрывать это от него. Барнс не поднял глаз, когда Роджерс снова заговорил:

− Ты…

_…чертовски жалок.  
…чертовски мерзок.  
…просто чертовски красив. _

Но что бы Роджерс ни собирался сказать, оно так и повисло между ними невысказанным. 

− Я буду… в общем, ещё увидимся? – сказал Роджерс, и он снова зажато кивнул, потому что что ещё он мог сделать.


	2. Глава 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зимний Солдат пытается жить, как сказал ему Стив. Это тяжело. Но он очень старается. Голоса в голове продолжают говорить ему разное

Глава 2

Они ушли в десять минут девятого. Он вышел из душа через двадцать минут после этого. В пять минут десятого психотерапевт расспрашивала его о том, что произошло; в десять минут десятого он рассказал ей. Она спрашивала о Вьентиане, о Рамлоу, о ГИДРе. О Пирсе, о порядке и боли.

Спустя пятнадцать минут она спросил, как он себя чувствует.

Ещё через двадцать минут она спросила ещё раз. 

Через полчаса он отчитался ей о боли в груди, о жжении вокруг глаз, и тупом медленном удушье у себя в горле.

Она спросила, случалось ли с ним подобное? Были ли раньше похожие случаи? Как это происходило?

Она не спросила:

Почему подобное случалось раньше, почему он позволил этому случиться снова?

Почему понятно и так, даже ему самому. Особенно ему самому.

Она спросила, чего он хочет. Через пять минут она спросила, что ему нужно. Он попросил стакан воды. Она закончила, выдав ему список указаний. Физиотерапия в одиннадцать; массаж в час. Ланч с Вилсоном, или Роджерсом, или обоими. Сон. Упражнения. Обед с Вилсоном, или Роджерсом, или обоими. Выполнить так много указаний, как получится до следующей сессии, в случае необходимости незамедлительно связаться с ней. 

Физиотерапия проходила в гимнастическом зале.

Роджерс находился в гимнастическом зале.

Боксировал. Злой. Потому что его предали. Барнс замер, глядя на него, на прекрасные линии его спины, напряжение в его руках, боль, наполнявшую его движения. Было слишком тяжело видеть это, а Барнс всегда был трусом. Извиниться значило бы прервать его, поэтому он не стал.

Физиотерапия – это необходимое зло, которое проводит его через системы движений, необходимых, чтобы сначала разжечь, а потом снять глубокую боль в заросших шрамами мышцах левого плеча, в шее и ляжках. Врач спрашивала, куда ей можно положить свои руки, потому что она всегда спрашивает, и рассмеялась, когда он попросил её вытянуть ему руку так, чтобы у него хрустнула спина. Руки у неё были маленькие и сильные, она вся была маленькая и сильная; и чёткий, болезненный порядок сессии (процедуры) позволил ему испытать облегчение, перед тем, как ему придётся заставить себя пройти все остальные указания. И она не отпрянула прочь, когда в конце он коротко прижался к ней. Роджерс уже ушёл к тому времени.

*******

Искусственный интеллект сказал, что Вилсон в кафетерии, на их обычном месте, откуда открывался отличный вид на улицу. Настоящие окна, настоящий солнечный свет, пусть даже такой слабый, какой обычно бывает облачным мартом в Нью-Йорке. Терапевт велела ему придерживаться рутины, где только будет возможно; высокий протеин, высокое железо, комплексные карбогидраты и сахар. Сон, вода, упражнения. Порядок.

Вилсон был в обычной повседневной одежде, не в форме. Напротив Вилсона сидел полковник Родес, опасный и настроенный скептически. Барнс слишком долго колебался, выдав себя. Девушка, способная видеть всё на свете, сидела возле окна, она наблюдала за ним. Весь кафетерий был как на ладони, негде спрятаться. Слишком много людей, слишком много глаз, полдень - самое время ланча, а он торчал среди них, как волдырь на ровном месте. Видимый со всех сторон, с любого угла, изнутри и снаружи, девушка, которая видела все, разглядывала его, и Родес оценивающе и неодобрительно смотрел его. 

Он сжал поднос в руках так крепко, что мог чувствовать пульс в правой руке, но его терапевт прописала ланч в списке указаний. Она не сказала ему, что делать, если указания будут противоречить друг другу и станут неисполнимы. 

Он выбрал компромисс. Полумеры и тактическое отступление. Он сел там, где Вилсон не мог видеть его, принялся за еду, не встречаясь глазами с неприязненным, оценивающим взглядом Родеса, совершил все необходимые движения, чтобы съесть сухой, пережаренный бифштекс и выпить густой, зернистый протеиновый смузи.

И замер совершенно неподвижно, когда Вилсон глянул через плечо и поднялся, медленно и легко и неотвратимо, как Рамлоу.

– Не возражаешь, если я сяду? – спросил Вилсон, задержавшись ровно настолько, чтобы это прозвучало, как вопрос, перед тем, как сесть на скамейку справа от Барнса. Он держал свои руки так, чтобы их было видно, стараясь не выглядеть угрожающим, и не глядя прямо на Барнса. Барнс сделал то же самое, стараясь копировать даже ритм дыхания Вилсона, зеркаля его язык тела.

_…Голову выше, плечи назад. Смотри в глаза. Улыбайся.  
…Веди себя, как хренов человек… _

Уилсон оглядел его сверху вниз, ища в нем что-то глазами.

_…Господи, не смей так на меня смотреть. Заебись, как жутко._

– Баки, ты в порядке? – наконец спросил Уилсон. Поднос стоял между ними, на нём остывала забытая еда. – Я уйду, если ты скажешь мне уйти, но просто ты… непохоже, что ты в порядке, мужик.

Глотать было больно. Говорить было больно. Он крепко сжал руки у себя на коленях, костяшки правой ныли в захвате левой.

– Просто… нужно побыть одному. Какое-то время.

_… Да ладно, он в любом случае и не вспомнит об этом через какую-о пару часов._

Вилсон посмотрел прямо на него, как будто мог видеть его насквозь, как будто его уже вскрыли или как раз собирались распороть ему живот на всеобщее обозрение.

– Да, да, мужик, я знаю, что Стив сказал, что тебе нужно побыть какое-то время одному, но что нужно тебе? – руки Вилсона сжались на столе, и Барнс чуть дёрнулся прочь от него, коротким оборваным движением наполовину отвернув от него лицо.

– Могу я прикоснуться к тебе? Положить руку тебе на плечо? – спросил Вилсон, наклоняясь к нему, язык его тела по-прежнему доброжелательный и открытый. Барнс кивнул, потому что не было смысла не соглашаться; это его мнение никогда не имело значения, ни для Рамлоу, ни для Роджерса, так почему что-то должно быть иначе с Вилсоном?

Рука Вилсона лёгкая и тёплая, лишь едва уловимое касание пальцев на правом плече Барнса сквозь тонкую ткань его рубашки. Сэм потёр большим пальцем отметину синяка, который не мог видеть, пальцами массируя напряжённые мышцы плеча Баки.

– Так нормально? – сказал Сэм, медленно приобнимая Баки за плечи, и тот прильнул к нему в ответ, отвратительно благодарный за ласку.

Он кивнул, прижимаясь к плечу Сэма, и это как-то превратилось в судорогу, и вот он уже дрожал всем телом, ожидая, когда Вилсон уже оттолкнёт его прочь, как это сделал Роджерс. Ожидание этого, готовность к этому моменту заставила боль огнём гореть в его плечах, туго, сковывая движения. 

– Эй, всё хорошо, всё хорошо, – сказал Вилсон, отпрянув, как если мог заразиться. Как будто свидетельство случившегося было слишком заметно. Потому что он всё ещё пах потом, и страхом, и руками Рамлоу. Потому что от него пахло –

_…палёными волосами и…_  
…бриолином, боже, Баки, я и не знал, что они до сих пор…  
…присохшей кровью и… 

– Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, я бы остановился.

Барнс не говорит…

_…но я хотел этого._  
…я таким создан.  
…но это больно. 

…потому что не сказать это куда менее больно, чем сказать, а у него всё болит так сильно, что он с трусливым отчаяньем ищет то, что причинит ему меньше боли. Его плечи напряжены, ему режет горло, глаза горят, все эти усилия удержать вместе перемешанные, разбитые куски его сущности – это слишком тяжело, потому что этого никогда не было достаточно и это никогда не имело значения в любом случае.

Он никогда не сойдёт за нормального человека.

Барнс сглотнул вставший в горле комок. Давясь и задыхаясь, как в наморднике. Заставил себя сказать это, так или иначе, потому что он заслуживал этого, потому что пустота мучила его, потому что он был трусом.

−Где… − «Рамлоу» – «Роджерс» – Стив.

Вилсон оценивающе оглядел его, как Родес, как Пирс.

− Бегает. Хочешь, чтобы я привёл его?

− Это…

_…ему нравится. Злоебучий божечка, вы только гляньте на это._  
…всё равно не поймёт разницы.  
…больно. 

−…не важно.

Руки Вилсона беспокойно дрогнули на столе снова. Опасно. Он поднялся, осторожно сжав Барнсу локоть, чтобы потянуть его за собой.

− Баки, это важно, очень важно, если ты хочешь видеть его. Давай, мы идём домой, и я намерен позвонить Стиву, чтобы он вынул уже голову из задницы, пока я не засунул ему туда ботинок, - Сэм положил на спину Баки свою руку, тяжёлую и тёплую, и они пошли.

*****

Вилсон усадил его на край кровати Роджерса, которая была их общей кроватью, и всё ещё оставалась кроватью Роджерса и Вилсона, потому что был или намеренно добр с ним, или намеренно жесток, но, в любом случае, это было больно. Эта была жалость, и доброта, и издёвка – всё то, на что ему не следовало напрашиваться.

Вилсон спал здесь этой ночью, после того как Барнса выгнали прочь. Его вещи лежали на прикроватной тумбочке, и покрывало ещё пахло его телом - тёплой безопасностью под прикрытием хрустящей честности Роджерса. И это было похоже на проворот ножа в ране, свежий и яркий на фоне прочей тупой неизбежной муки, и это не должно было иметь значения, но он был так слаб, жалкий омерзительный комок острой нужды.

Вилсон оставил его там и прошёл в другую комнату, дверь отгородила их друг от друга.

− Стив, я понял, поверь мне, я, твою мать, понял всё, ты нужен ему здесь.

_Господи, Роллинз, твою мать, мы не можем просто оставить его, как есть, он тут всё уделает своей кровью._

Он мог просто уйти. Ему следовало просто уйти. Украденная машина обеспечит ему иной род заключения, но здесь всего два дня пути пешком до Саратоги, а оттуда можно уже уехать на поезде. Прочь. Это лучше, чем ждать, стараясь стереть себя, как поражённое раком напоминание, и не преуспев даже в этом. Неудивительно, что Роджерс не хочет даже видеть его снова.

− Нет, я, конечно, не знаю его так, как ты его знаешь, но, боже… − резкий голос Вилсона в соседней комнате неожиданно зазвучал тише, его шаги отдалились. – Боже, Стив, неужели ты думаешь, я менее тебя зол из-за того, как мы обо всём узнали? Просто тащи уже сюда свою задницу и помоги мне разобраться со всем этим, вместо того чтобы эгоистично изображать из себя чёртова мученика.

Лучше уйти самому, прежде чем Роджерс заставит его уйти, потому что ну зачем он теперь может быть им нужен? Его никогда не допустят снова к полевой работе, не теперь, когда они знают, что кто угодно может приказать ему встать на колени, и он подчинится; не теперь, когда Роджерс и Вилсон не смогут больше верить, что он не станет им лгать, ведь им не следовало бы доверять ему с самого начала. И если это будет больно…

_…само заживёт, к тому же, в любом случае, боль его только заводит…_  
…всё равно оно не может сказать «нет»…  
…прикуси капу и не скули… 

… то только он виноват в том, что поверил, будто может сойти за нормального. 

Но даже хотя он и думал о побеге, он сам знал, что никогда этого не сделает, потому что он трус, потому что боится Рамлоу больше, чем боится Роджерса и Вилсона, потому что от него на метр несёт этим − страхом, и потом, и ещё кучей причин, почему ему не следует пачкать собой постель Роджерса и Вилсона. Но была ещё крошечная жалкая часть его души, которой хотелось цепляться за иллюзию безопасности, основанную на том, что эта полужизнь в постоянной жажде того, чего ему не дано будет иметь, всё же лучше, чем неотступная тошнотворная сладость, лишённая даже константы кресла, чтобы стереть её прочь. Больше не осталось ни одного кресла. Роджерс об этом позаботился.

Резкий голос Вилсона за стеной заставил его вздрогнуть:

− Ни хрена, Стив, это не называется «разбираться с проблемой», это называется «оставить его в полном одиночестве, чтобы он разбирался с проблемой сам», но, полагаю, ты у нас лучший эксперт в том, как круто это работает.

Последовала продолжительная тишина. И, наконец, звук отключённого телефона. Слышно было только, как Вилсон переминается на ковре.

Дверь открылась, куда осторожней, чем можно было бы, и Вилсон тихо вошёл обратно. Пересёк комнату и остановился перед ним, раздумывая.

После сел рядом с ним и со вздохом потёр лицо. Уставший. Уставший от того, что приходилось возиться с Барнсом, от проблем, на которые Уилсон не напрашивался. О которых Барнс солгал ему. Солгал, чтобы пробраться в их жизнь, в их постель, потому что был в отчаянье и слишком напуган, чтобы справляться самому. Слишком в отчаянье и слишком напуган, чтобы не льнуть навстречу рукам Рамлоу, вцепившимся в его волосы, трогавшим его за лицо, чтобы надеяться, что это будет один из тех случаев.

И потому ему и пришлось лгать, потому что он был уверен: они бы не оставили его себе, если бы всё знали. Вилсон искоса посмотрел на него, сидя настолько близко, что они могли бы поцеловаться, но старательно не прикасаясь. Какой теперь в этом смысл, теперь, когда они знают, что они никогда не были у него единственными.

− Ты в порядке? Стив уже идёт.

− Да. Да, я в порядке, − ответил Барнс, глядя на свои руки. Он не был в порядке, но что ещё он мог сказать после того, как Роджерс и Вилсон дали ему понять, что больше не намерены прикасаться к нему. Терапевт сказала, что онемение тела – это такой же наркотик, как и любой другой, соблазнительный и вызывающий привыкание. Терапевт сказала, что гнев может исцелять, это часть процесса восстановления его личных границ и ощущения целостности. Но, в конце концов, не имело значения, испытывал ли он гнев, и есть ли у него личные границы или просто обычный пистолет, потому что это никогда не имело значения.

− Хочешь прилечь вместе со мной? – спросил Сэм, легонько коснувшись его запястья там, где под кожей бьётся пульс. – Это был долгий день.

Его прикосновения оставались такими же лёгкими, когда он уложил Баки на матрас. Сам лёг лицом к нему, наблюдая за ним, оставив между ними достаточно пространства.

Он, должно быть, выглядел жалким, так откровенно нуждаясь в этом, но Баки прижался к Сэму, сам пододвинулся к нему, прямо в его объятия, как это было с Рамлоу, желая этой пытки и зная, как всё будет. Руки Сэма оказались у него на плечах так же неизбежно, как приключился вчерашний день, но на этот раз он притянул Баки к себе, а не оттолкнул его прочь.

Его дыхание было тёплым, и он потёрся носом о лоб Баки за мгновение до того, как прикоснулся к нему губами. Это было похоже на благословение и прощание, и Баки хотел бы задохнуться в этой постели в один последний раз.

Дверь со щелчком открылась, и Барнс замер, пойманный с поличным. Не обращая на это внимания, Вилсон погладил его по волосам, расчёсывая их пальцами, пока шаги Роджерса приближались к дверям спальни, тяжёлые и неотвратимые. 

− Не говори Стиву. Пожалуйста… не говори Стиву.

Вилсон неопределённо хмыкнул, и всё тело Барнса замерло, руки безвольно упали по обеим сторонам его тела.


	3. Глава 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Баки поднялся на ноги, заставил себя дойти до двери, потому что было нечестно, что Роджерс придавил Вилсона к стене. И невозможно было обойти их, они блокировали ему проход, и нечестно оставлять Вилсона в такой ситуации, хотя в его жизни ничего никогда не было честно.   
> – Он не виноват, – сказал Баки, опираясь на дверную раму, чтобы стоять прямо. Ему было так тяжело, глаза ныли и в груди давил ком. – Он не хотел.

Он попробовал отстраниться, но Вилсон одной рукой поймал его за волосы, а другой сжал рубашку у него на груди, так что Роджерсу сразу же стало ясно, что они делали, как только он увидел их от дверей. Вилсон приподнялся на локте и оставался невозмутимым, даже когда Роджерс стащил его с кровати.

− Какого хрена ты творишь, ты не думал? – зашипел на него Роджерс, выволакивая Вилсона в гостиную, бросив лишь один косой взгляд на Барнса. – В этом же и есть наша проблема. – Он не повышал голоса, но они не потрудились закрыть дверь, Роджерс просто утащил Вилсона из поля зрения. 

− Проблема, - сказал Вилсон тихо, спокойно, угрожающе, освободившись из рук Роджерса и встав так, чтобы его было видно из спальни, - в том, что его изнасиловали, и он нуждается в поддержке. Проблема в том, что он не получает от нас заботы и любви, когда они так необходимы ему.

Они явно собирались собачиться так же, как Рамлоу и Роллинз когда-то, и Барнс сел на кровати, стараясь просчитать удастся ли ему прорваться мимо них к двери.

– И откуда ты знаешь, что ему надо? – зарычал Роджерс, хватая Вилсона за руку, чтобы тот не мог ударить его с правой. – Что если мы… что если я…

Захват превратился в объятие, когда Роджерс вдруг навалился на Вилсона, опираясь на него, прижав его к спине. 

– Стив, Стив, – сказал Вилсон строго. - Успокойся. Дыши со мной.

– Мы не можем, как мы могли знать…

Баки поднялся на ноги, заставил себя дойти до двери, потому что было нечестно, что Роджерс придавил Вилсона к стене. И невозможно было обойти их, они блокировали ему проход, и нечестно оставлять Вилсона в такой ситуации, хотя в его жизни ничего никогда не было честно. 

– Он не виноват, – сказал Баки, опираясь на дверную раму, чтобы стоять прямо. Ему было так тяжело, глаза ныли и в груди давил ком. – Он не хотел. 

– Баки? – Роджерс повернулся к нему, всё ещё опираясь на Вилсона, придавливая его собой. И хотя он выглядел таким же усталым, как Барнс себя чувствовал, но даже в одежде для бега Роджерс казался угрожающим. – Всё в порядке, я не злюсь на Сэма, хорошо? Мы все в порядке.

_…Ты это видел? Следи за рукой, отвлекай его, пока я принесу…_  
…Тише, здоровяк…   
…Я лю… 

Роджерс едва успел уклониться во время, а Вилсон бросился за кушетку и перекатился к тёмным окнам. Роджерс сделал ложный выпад, заставляя его промахнуться, и это было нечестно, это было неправильно, он не мог ударить Роджерса, потому что он никогда не мог сопротивляться с Рамлоу или другими, и это никогда не было честно. Он не дрался с ними, потому что если он это делал, это всё равно не имело значения, и Сэм был не виноват.

Сэм подхватил щит, чтобы перебросить его Роджерсу, но это оказалось уже не нужно, Роджерс подсёк Барнса и прижал к полу, и всё закончилось. Он лежал на спине, и Роджерс сидел на нём верхом. Повисла долгая тяжёлая тишина, нарушаемая только звуками дыхания Вилсона и Роджерса, чуть сбившегося, когда он попытался сбросить Роджерса, но добился лишь того, что его руки прижали над головой, и теперь он ждал звука заряжаемого пистолета или активируемой шоковой дубинки.

Лучше бы Роджерс уложил его лицом вниз и вдавил в ковёр, потому что так Роджерс точно ничего не пропустит. Его горло сжималось, глаза щипало, пока Сэм медленно обходил кушетку, всё ещё держа щит, даже невзирая на то, что лицо Стива наливалось краской от чего-то помимо напряжения.

Он зарычал и попытался сбросить с себя Роджерса снова, но у него не было ни точки опоры, ни внутреннего равновесия, он был пойман так, что Роджерс и Вилсон прекрасно могли видеть, почему он никогда не сопротивлялся. 

_… Господи, оно что, пытается плакать? Просто дай ему оплеуху, оно будет в порядке.  
…Это просто кошмар, Бак, я в порядке. _

− Баки, Баки, успокойся. Всё в порядке, мы все в порядке.

Роджерс тяжёлый, он навалился всем своим весом на грудь Баки, и было невозможно дышать, он чувствовал себя обваренным и обмороженным одновременно, как будто от шока у него готово было отказать лёгкое.

– Он не виноват, Сэм не хотел этого…

– Баки, Сэм в порядке, – просопел Роджерс, от него пахло так приятно, честной безопасностью и чистым потом, и от Рамлоу тоже всегда так пахло. – Я не злюсь, никто не причинит тебе зла, ты понимаешь меня?

_…Тише, здоровяк, ты никогда не выберешься отсюда.  
…Тише, Бак, всё хорошо. Я здесь. _

– Ты сказал, – он судорожно втянул воздух, невольно гадая не попробовать ли скинуть Роджерса ещё раз, но этим ему удалось добиться только того, что его запястья сдавили ещё сильнее, и Роджерс крепче прижал его собой, и Барнс был так сильно возбуждён, не взирая даже на то, как он был напуган, и, может быть, именно потому что был напуган, это никогда не имело смысла и теперь не будет иметь. Он возбуждался с Рамлоу, он кончал, когда Рамлоу имел его, и это нечестно, потому что всегда всё было нечестно, и этот раз ничем не отличался от прочих.

_…Тихо, детка, хватит там бормотать. Блядь, смотри на меня, когда я тебя трахаю.  
…Всё, что захочешь, Бак, всё, что захочешь, только скажи… _

− Ты сказал мне ни к кому не прикасаться, - наконец, произнёс он, потому что Роджерс смотрел на него, и Сэм смотрел на него, и у него не было выбора, и его член прижимался к заднице Роджерса. 

− Я сказал, – Роджерс посмотрел на Сэма дикими глазами, и Баки снова забился, пытаясь выбраться уже по-настоящему, любой ценой освободиться из-под него, чувствуя, как Роджерс сам возбуждается, прижимаясь к нему. – Баки, я не это имел в виду, – сказал Стив, и неожиданно его вес исчез. 

Стив позволил ему подняться, отстранившись назад, и он отполз в сторону, прижимая металлическую руку ко рту, чтобы сдержать вырывающиеся звуки. Сэм облокотился на кушетку, а Стив сел на колени, такой же откровенно возбуждённый, как и Баки, и они оба смотрели на него, и в комнате было слишком жарко. И ему было некуда бежать, он вжался спиной в угол, потому что дальше было уже некуда, и это всё, что ему удалось выиграть, максимально возможное время отсрочки и максимальное расстояние, на которое ему удалось отодвинуться от них, не сумев добраться до двери. 

Но давящий звук не прекратился, потому что его издавал он сам, а он был слишком слаб, чтобы сдерживаться перед ними, у них на глазах, когда он уже весь был вспорот для обозрения.

_…Господи, оденьте ему уже намордник…  
…Бак, все в порядке, ты в безопасности…_

Его отражение съёжилось в отражении в тёмном стекле позади Сэма, и это выглядело отвратительно жалко, у него стянуло кожу на ляжках, на шее и в плечах. Металлические пальцы вдавились настолько сильно, что едва не ломали ему зубы, и по контрасту были такими холодными, но он не мог прекратить, не мог контролировать то, насколько сильно он вдавливал руку себе в рот, Сэм и Стив осторожно приближались к нему с двух сторон, будто загнав в ловушку опасное дикое животное.

Его член болел, стёртый чуть не до крови, там, где Стив вжимался молнией джинсов в него, и было невозможно скрыться от этого, как никогда не удавалось скрыться, и Сэм и Стив оба могли видеть это, несмотря на то, что он скорчился и сгорбился как только мог.

− Простите, − попытался он, наконец, потому что у него не осталось больше ничего, что они могли бы от него хотеть. 

Стив поник, и Сэм опустился на пол на их уровень. В комнате был порядок, но они выглядели потрёпанными, как если бы он действительно почти добрался до двери, но они успели поймать его и избивали, пока он не вспомнил, как должен подчиняться.

− Боже, Баки… − начал Стив и поперхнулся. – Боже, прости меня, тебе не за что извиняться.

− Баки, чего ты хочешь? – спросил Сэм, его голос едва можно было расслышать за рваным дыханием Стива и придушенными звуками, вырывающимися у Баки. Это был вопрос-ловушка, как у терапевта, но и его последний шанс, потому что даже хотя ничего никогда не было честно, Сэм, по меньшей мере, всегда пытался.

− Не… − начал он, и ему было больно говорить, губы ободраны в кровь металлом руки, − не отдавайте меня обратно. 

Он провёл с ними уже целый год, но это был год, когда они ещё ничего не знали, и даже Рамлоу больше не хотел его, просто бросил его, как мусор, на всеобщее обозрение. 

Стив оказался рядом с ним так стремительно, что он испугался, но он сам по-идиотски загнал себя в угол, и ему было некуда отступать, едва хватало места съёжиться, пытаясь избежать больших рук Стива, вытягивающих его оттуда. 

\- Я никогда, Баки, я никогда, я так сильно люблю тебя, - сказал Стив, и лицо у него было горячее и мокрое, когда он уткнулся им Баки в плечо и шею. Сэм подобрался к ним на четвереньках, следя за тем, чтобы Баки мог видеть, как он приближается. – Прости меня, ты всегда будешь мне нужен, я никогда… никогда…

Стив довёл себя до икоты, и Баки развернулся настолько, чтобы закинуть одну руку ему за спину. Стив стал слишком большим теперь, чтобы обнимать его одной рукой, и пустое место, в котором раньше умещался маленький Стив, много лет ныло также сильно, как и его рука, лучше и хуже одновременно. Но Стив уткнулся ему в бок точно так же, как раньше, как будто он никогда не будет слишком большим для этого. Сэм устроился рядом с ними, потянувшись, чтобы погладить Стива по волосам и прильнул к Баки.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Сэм, пока Стив прижимался к его груди, чтобы успокоиться, и сопел между позывами икоты. 

Баки покачал головой, потому что он не в порядке, и никогда не был. Сэм вздохнул без слов и притиснулся к стене, не переставая гладить Стива по волосам и в то же время утешающе касаясь другой рукой колена Баки. Это было больно и неудобно, его спина сгорблена у стены, сам он был сплющен под сокрушительным весом Стива, давящим ему на рёбра, колени Сэма вдавливались в его собственные, но он больше не горел огнём, и этого могло быть уже достаточно. 

– Ты знаешь, что мы любим тебя? – спросил Сэм спустя минуту мокрой икоты Стива. Баки молча опустил голову Сэму на плечо, слишком усталый, чтобы спорить с ним, слишком усталый, чтобы быть где-либо кроме как зажатым между ними. 

Конец

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Послесловие переводчика: невероятно люблю эту вещь.


End file.
